Sexercise
by A1995C
Summary: It's 1983—the decade of leg warmers and Jane Fonda. Jackie Burkhart is one to keep up with latest fads such as but when her friend Donna drags her to an aerobics class, she finds the exercises rather challenging. Will a disappointed fitness instructor be able to sway the former cheerleader's attitude towards sweating? Rated M for mature content.


I DO NOT OWN THAT '70s SHOW. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.

**A/N: **Takes place in 1983.

**Sexercise**

An Eric & Jackie One Shot

"Remind me why we are here again," Jackie ordered Donna with her arms crossed while watching eight women do steps to cheesy music and perspiring profusely in the aerobics class, staring at their unattractive reflections in the mirror ahead of them while Jackie stood looking pretty in purple shorts, a matching sports bra and unneccessary stringy diamond earrings.

Donna struggled to answer while stepping up and down the elevated turquoise platform with her blonde pigtails swinging about. "Because. We. Must. Support. Our. Friend. Eric."

"Alright guys, the tough part's over. Give yourselves a round of applause," Eric striked his palms together repeatedly after he turned the music off while the women joined in with numb hands and sighs of relief. "You may stretch and return the platforms to the rack before cool-down."

Donna gulped from her water bottle and allowed the step to fall to the to the bottom of the framework carelessly with Jackie following to do the same. "Look," the tall blonde exhaled to explain to the uncommitted rascal, "finally he's doing something with his life besides lying around and doing nothing. He's a fitness instructor now, how _cool _is that? And he's _so_ handsome in that white sleeveless shirt and black basketball shorts. Why does _he_ have to become a stud when _I_ decide to take _Randy_ back," she asked herself while returning to her horizontal blue mat, shaking her head with regret.

Jackie, who seemed to not have listened, took her time walking back to her spot, thinking about last night's episode of The Darkside while Eric and his class waited, obviously annoyed. "Hey, Jackie," he called with an edge to his voice and hands on his hips. When she looked at him questionably, he confirmed, "Yeah, you. Come and bring your mat. I need you to demonstrate for the class so I can make sure everyone is positioned correctly." As the sleek haired brunette touched her complex bun, making her way to the front of the class to join Eric, she bugged her eyes quickly at Donna who stuck her pink tongue out jealously with the addition of an 'L' shaped hand against her forehead. "Go ahead and introduce yourself, sweetheart," he encouraged before taking a sip of water and leaning against the mirror, sweat running down the sides of his sexy flushed face, moistening his dark hair.

"Well," Jackie adjusted her bra unprofessionally then held her hands behind her back, scratching her itchy calf with her shoe, "my name is Jacqueline, I'm twenty-one years old and I've been a friend of Eric's for as long as I can remember. _However," _she held her index fingers up, "I came here _solely_ with the intentions of supporting his business, _not_ to—."

Eric clapped his hands three times, inhibiting her narcissistic comment; she was all too predictable. "Alright, first thing's first. Everyone lay on your backs with feet planted firmly on the ground. Now," he got on his knees next to the shorty once they all followed direction, "lift your left leg up and take hold of the hamstrings with your hands," he demonstrated on his model, touching her fleshy inner thigh, "trying to press your leg down towards your chest."

Jackie brought her leg in all the way easily 'til her thigh was against her bare flat stomach, looking up at him pompously with a twinkle in her eye. "Like this?"

"Wow," Eric whispered having forgotten her flexibility. "Yeah, _just_ like that. Uh, Jackie here used to be a cheerleader so...look at Donna for the beginner stage."

Jackie giggled when she saw her stiff friend blush abashedly from the unintentional burn. "Go ahead and wave at everybody, Jug's-A-Poppin'," she teased before Donna gave her the bird with the longest finger.

"And switch to the other leg," Eric announced to the class while looking at the horizontal lines that defined Jackie's round rump; her purple shorts riding up with every swift movement before he gazed at her concentration face, exhaling in and out with glimmering pink lips and heavy lashes. She stared back at him with his hand still holding her leg down unnecessarily, probably thinking nasty thoughts involving her so why not feed them? Jackie grabbed both legs and pulled them over and behind her head until she was in a pretzel pose then topped it off by licking her lips, her nether regions outlined dramatically under the thin fabric as she rubbed her butt in a circular motion.

Eric didn't know whether to sit there and goggle at her limberness and fun parts or pull her out of her provocative posture. What was she trying to do, jeopardize his profession...or was she coming on to him? He looked around the room quickly to see the women didn't care; to them, Jackie was just stretching, not being coquettish. Eric cleared his throat and adjusted his shorts before saying, "Good job, ladies. Next, we are going to get into a child pose with arms extended. _Beautiful_ form, Jackie," he praised while scooting behind her to gawk at the camel-toe sitting on the heel of her shoes, the cotton bunching up between her narrow crevices. "Close your eyes and hold the position, taking _deep_ breaths."

Knowing nobody was paying attention to them at the moment, focusing on meditation, Jackie scooted back until her tail was pressed against his groin, wiggling on it pleasurably to make him aroused with her head still bowed. She'd always enjoyed aggravating him verbally but now that he wasn't a little boy anymore and a whole lot more confident due to his accomplishments and physical attributes, she wanted to test the waters to see if he was still capable of losing his composure as he did when he was a teenager but this time, through sexual teasing. Eric gasped lightly, inaudible to their oblivious audience, urging Jackie to turn her head to see his expression and reaction which wasn't at all what she expected from the former nerd of the gang.

He wore a devilish smile, revealing sharp canines while he hovered over her back, planting his hands on the glossy wood floor on either side of her waist as she continued to move from side to side on him at small rapid movements. "Do you want it," he whispered in her ear before nipping the tip of it, dry humping her firmly to where she couldn't return the gesture. "Huh?"

When her head went back down cowardly, shying away from his rough response, he smacked her nearly exposed heinie so hard, the class looked up assuming he clapped his hands then waited patiently for him to give further instruction without a clue. _"Ow," _Jackie yelped, rolling onto her hindquarters while hissing like a snake and wincing.

_"Aw,_ I know," he said mockingly. "See, that's what happens when you rise too abruptly, class. You can hurt your back, potentially causing injury. Take a safer route by rolling out of the expansion, which leads to our next cool-down stretch; the cat stretch which means we must get back into our last position," he directed as he winked at Jackie who picked her wedgie then rubbed her red butt cheek before getting on all fours again. "Now, while looking at the floor, roll your stomach in, rounding the lower, middle and upper back, bringing the chin towards the chest. There. Now bring it back down so that your back is arched and repeat. Keep it up guys, you're doing great."

Jackie looked over her shoulder to ask flirtatiously, intimidated by his heavy strike yet intrigued as she arched dramatically, "Am I doing it right, mister?"

"Was Donna born a red-head," he answered with a question, petting her concealed hairless kitten which made her sit on her bottom coyly again with short legs spread open. "Alright ladies," he stood, having had enough of Jackie's provoking. "That'll be all for today. Please return your mats to the corner there. Oh, and if you're interested, I'll be teaching cardio next Monday." The women said their kind farewells to Eric and gathered their belongings to head home for the night, exiting fairly quickly as Jackie took her time to pick her mat up, keeping her legs straight and ass in the air while bending over. "I'd like you to stay after class," he muttered while studying her impressive elasticity and the hand print he left on her sensitive skin.

"After _class," _she scoffed ignorantly. "What am I, in _trouble?"_

Eric poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue then blinked lazily. "You're cute."

"Hey, Jackie, Randy is outside waiting," Donna reported as she leaned against the glass door with her bag weighing her shoulder down and a towel in her hand. "We better hurry before he's late for his hair appointment..._again."_

"Oh no, Donna, she's staying," Eric wrapped his arm around the petite tease's neck. "Look, I'll give her a ride home, okay? Take it easy," he waved, not giving either of them an option as he headed for his water bottle while Jackie shrugged at Donna before she left. "Jackie, I—uh," he scratched his sweaty scalp once the door shut, "couldn't help but notice you were dry and each time I looked at your reflection in the mirror while doing aerobics, you were posing like a mall mannequin. What's the problem," he furrowed his brows while taking a sip of water, swishing it around in his mouth before swallowing.

Donna was right; he _was_ a stud. He had always been handsome, but there was a new edge to him; pretty mysterious. The first thing she imagined him saying once the room was empty was something along the terms of, 'What was that,' but instead, he acted as if nothing happened and seemed to be disappointed in her lack of participation earlier. "They're too hard and I don't like to sweat," she explained while allowing the mat to fall back to the floor.

"Things get a little _hard_ so you quit," he asked, approaching her until she was backed up against the mirror, blowing his minty breath in her face each time he spoke. "That's not the Jackie _I _know. When those girls dropped you from the top of the pyramid at pep rally, 1976, what did you do?"

"I completed the cheer while crying on my sprained ankle," she chuckled lightly, nervous from how close he was to her then dropped her gaze to his lips when his hands went up against the mirror on either side of her head, slipping out of his shoes.

_"Exactly._ Now I would expect you to have that same kind of attitude here; determination."

Jackie's eyes grew dazed with pupils dilated, induced by his proximity, height, and turned on by the smell of his sweat as her voice lightened. "Is there anything I can do to make up for it? I'm not a quitter, you know."

"Oh," Eric laughed as he picked a big silver ball out of the pen and placed it on the ground, "you're going to make up for it, alright."

Jackie sat on the sphere without question, expecting to be punished by a rigorous workout while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear with her eyes shut. She didn't care what he was going to make her do or how strenuous it would be just as long as he touched her, yelled at her even. Having no choice other than to obey her fitness instructor made her horny despite how stubborn she could be at times; but Eric was an exception today, _any _day. _"Wait, what has gotten into me," _she asked herself nonverbally with her eyes still closed. _"God, what I want to get into me..."_

She opened her eyes when Eric held her face in his hands as she was welcomed to a happy fellow at mouth level, inflating in diameter and height by the second. "Yeah, I was thinking we should work on our arms for a while," he suggested while guiding her small soft hands to his large, hard shake weight. Jackie didn't hesitate to pump his iron excitedly with two fists as she bounced on the ball lightly, not taking her big twinkling mismatch eyes off of him while they both listened to the fapping sound attentively. "See, it's not so bad, is it? Don't abandon the tip—," he began to say after he took his shirt off, revealing washboard abs before she slurped it into her warm mouth, "_there_ you go."

She sucked on his knob savagely like a hungry baby would a pacifier, paying very close attention to the opening by flicking her titillating pointy tongue against it sexily with a smile which made Eric grunt, pinching her square chin with each loud suckle of her lips. Maintaining a poker face despite being lost in a frenzy of hot pleasure, not wanting her to get the best of him, he grabbed her head, forcing his way in 'til her lips were being slapped by his bean bags and groin and his shaft vibrating her uvula like a speed bag.

He held her there while she stuck her hand in her shorts, playing with herself until a load of spit accumulated as she was forced to swallow, tugging on his pole between the smooth roof of her mouth and fuzzy tongue as it wormed its way out with Eric making a guttural sound. "Look," Jackie pulled her shorts away from her vagina to reveal her craving after she spat on his cock and beat him off again. "I'm _so_ wet for you."

"Yeah," Eric challenged as he pulled her off the ball and sat her on his lap on the mat with her back against his chest. He tugged her shorts off hastily while leaving her bra, socks and shoes on and expectantly, she wasn't wearing panties. "Let's see what you got in there."

He stuck his index and middle finger inside of her short pink narrow slit with his arm squeezing her waist tightly then hammered into her at random intervals while she tickled her clitoris and clinged onto his neck, making 'oh' faces and moaning raspily. Jackie started to grouse when his knuckles made contact with her flesh and the clitoral stimulation mounted, feeling a sensation like she had to pee really bad as she threatened to close her legs before Eric pried them open again until she squirted intensely; sweet scented liquid spraying about. He turned her around so that she was facing and straddling him while he sat upright against the mirror, not caring she was still huffing scratchily as he slithered inside her sliminess.

"Legs," she asked in a light voice as she pressed her sweaty forehead against his, squatting up and down with her hands behind her back to make it more challenging and satisfying, creating a more snug fit for the handsome devil staring back with green eyes. "Seven, eight, nine, t—you made me so horny teaching, the way your big hands worked my tiny body. I wouldn't have cared if you made love to me _right_ in front of them; even Donna."

"You're a dirty girl, aren't you," Eric cupped her face, brushing her moist bottom lip with his thumb while she moaned when his throbbing shaft hit the right spot over and over again, fervently unbearable. He nimbly unraveled her complex bun, allowing her hair to fall over her shoulders before he yanked her locks down, lengthening her neck as he planted loud wet kisses on it along with her jaw line, which tickled and wore her out as her bounces became weaker and weaker. "Come on, quitter. You thought you could handle me, huh," he asked while he yanked her hair down further until she was seeing everything upside down.

"Yes," she screamed, discontinuing grinding on him as she was tired, holding onto his forearms.

Eric let her fall on her back and abused her swollen pussy, pounding fast and pitilessly while she agreed complainingly with every slap his balls delivered as both of their climaxes quickly approached. "Tell me you're a quitter," he ordered.

"I'm a quitter, I'm a quitter," she cried while he thumped her harder, holding her wrists down while she writhed underneath him with her poor pulsating sheath making lewd noises as he pushed out more of her leaking juices all the while cooling her off by spritzing her insides with spooge.

Eric leaned into her face as he watered her flower a little more then eventually their lips touched, bussing and nipping greedily. When his mouth moved to her neck, she realized her attempt backfired; Eric wasn't dumb, he knew she was trying to emasculate him but to no avail. He was a man now, he'd proven that. He stood up, sliding his boxers on while Jackie sat up panting, hugging her knees. "I'll be teaching cardio next Monday if you're interested," Eric said nonchalantly after tossing her his water bottle.

"I'll be there."

**A/N: **What do you think? Please leave a review in the box below; it only takes a second ^.^. I have another racy one shot between this pairing but I'm considering waiting to post it since posting consecutive smut stories might be a little bizarre. Do you think I should post it soon? Thanks for reading.


End file.
